


Say Cheese

by girlintheglen



Series: Quickies ... Under 1000 Words [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Say Cheese

 

"Are you mad?" The voice was low and troubling, but its intent was lost on the person handling the cooking duties.

"Hmmm? Mad, no. Why do you ask?" Napoleon Solo was enjoying himself as he assembled the essential implements for what he envisioned as an enjoyable evening among friends.

"Perhaps what is clearer for you would be to ask have you lost your mind?" Illya was on the verge of madness himself as he attempted to keep up with his frivolous partner. Solo might be a master of strategy on the field of intrigues, but tonight he was engaged in an unwelcome diversion from a very pressing matter.

"Illya, it's just a little cheese fondue. Certainly you've heard of it, being a man of the Continent and all." The remark was cheeky, and Napoleon's cool demeanor continued to irritate the Russian.

"We are in the midst of a very serious assignment, and you are throwing a fondue party. I call it madness." The blond huffed his way to the sofa and sat down with a telling thump to the down stuffed cushion. It felt good, easing his ire slightly as he considered the advantages of owning a comfortable piece of furniture.

But, he was not completely off his topic.

"We are scheduled to leave in the morning for London, and yet you have us entertaining Mark and April, and… '' He couldn't recall the name of the woman Napoleon described as a bombshell.

"Leticia Martinez. She's the new girl in Translations, a real … umm… I think you'll like her. Plus…' Napoleon turned to face his surly friend, noting a rising color on his face.

''She was formerly stationed in the London Office. She actually knows our Mr. Neely. You know, the fellow we're investigating." The crimson hue rose to Illya's hairline as he remembered thinking of Napoleon's strategizing capabilities.

"Oh, I see. ' His fingers tapped out a rhythm on the arm of the sofa as he mentally stepped away from his previous objections.

"So, you have things well in hand. Good. Very good." Napoleon turned back to his fondue preparations, smiling at his friend's retreat.

At that moment the doorbell rang, alerting both men that the guests had arrived.

"Will you get that?" Illya obliged, checking to see that it was indeed the expected guests before unlocking the door. The trio entered Napoleon's apartment as introductions were exchanged between Illya and Leticia. The two immediately fell into accounts of their time in London, Illya's having preceded hers by several years. They knew some of the same people, but she had worked for the man now suspected of being a THRUSH mole.

As the evening progressed, much of the conversation centered around the topic of the investigation, with Leticia's information about him helping to confirm what Mr. Waverly had seen as suspicious. Illya mentally repented of having doubted his partner's ability to suss out the details while entertaining over cheese fondue.

Two days later Everett Neely was in custody and heading for an UNCLE facility where he would be more thoroughly interrogated, debriefed and incarcerated. The file was closed.

Illya and Leticia agreed to have dinner together at a Pub where they could continue to share tales of their time in London.

Napoleon had another fondue party… for two. Just chocolate and red wine this time, without the fondue dish or the dipping, or… well, you get the idea.


End file.
